To Be
by MoonLightMare
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, I started a new story. It has a shounen-ai pairing, so please, if you don't like this, don't blame me for it. I _did_ warn you.**

_Yagami Raito_

What?

_You are here to be judged._

But I didn't die!

_You do not remember?_

No.

_You were hit by a drunk driver. You were allowed to stay for 2 days._

There must be some mistake. I'm not even 25-

_Do you remember?_

Yes, you told me, I got hit by a drunk driver.

_No. Do you remember? Your true name?_

…Naimo. Next in line to be captain of the Drifters.

_Ah. So you do remember, than perhaps it was our fault. Looking over your pass lives, we believe you have come to regret your decision. Although you could've rejoined us anytime you wanted. Tell us, would you like to be relive this life? Whatever your answer, we will not hold it against you. If you choose to join us again, you may have permission to revisit Earth again._

If I choose to relive it, will I start as a child? Will I have all my memories back? Will anyone remem-

_No. You shall start anew before you came into contact with the Note. You shall remember. Let this be a gift for all your hardships. _

Thank you…

&&

Loud banging could be heard.

"Raito! Get up, its time for school!" Huffing could be heard.

He slowly opened his amber colored eyes, and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. He had been judged, passed, and now-

He slowly grinned. He knew who he was, he knew what would happen. He would learn from his mistakes.

"Jeez! You were this lazy before! If you even want some pancakes, you better come down."

He snickered, as he imagined Sayu to be throwing her hands up right now.

He slowly got ready for school. He took a special liking to ordinary things, like brushing his teeth. After he finished buttoning up his green shirt, he sprinted down the stairs.

He kissed his mom on the cheek, taking in the surprised look on her face with delight. Ruffling Sayu's hair, he quickly took an apple and ran for the door before she could hit him.

He walked to school, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Today was the day that Ryuk would show up. And what host would he be if he didn't greet him?

&&

As he entered Calculus, he quickly took the seat next to the window. Just as he predicted, there was the Death Note sitting on the still dew wet grass.

Although this time he made sure to pay attention, he wasn't too keen on what happened last time.

Soon the bell rang, and he bolted out the door.

&&

As soon as his fingers brushed against the cover, Ryuk appeared before him.

"I take it you know what happened?" Raito grinned wildly.

Ryuk rolled his eyes, "as if anyone hasn't. Word gets around fast." Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Raito appraisingly. "You've sure changed Raito, or should I say Naimo."

Raito smiled, "you do know I intend to change some things, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah…and you need help don't you? All of you Drifters are the same. Stupid, overconfident, conceited…" Ryuk continued to grumble on and on.

Raito grinned knowingly. "It's nice to see you again too."

**It was a little short, and the story came up when I was listening to The Academy Is. I totally can't wait for their new album in April!**


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon! One more apple!" wheeled Ryuk, hands clasped demurely in front of him.

Amber eyes glared, as Raito plucked an orange out of the fruit bowl and pushed it forward.

Ryuk eyed it for a moment, before pouting like a child and devouring it.

"Now Ryuk, you do _remember_ our deal?"

Blinking fish eyes innocently, he shook his head, gold earrings flashing in the sunlight.

Raito sighed, before adopting a more sly tone, "you know that I could always just take up the Fates offer, become Captain of the Drifters, just to make your life a living hell?"

Ryuk cackled, "Stop lying, you wouldn't accept their offer! You hated responsibility."

With a small grin, he nodded. "Perhaps. I still need the map."

"And what if I don't have it? What will you do?" Ryuk flopped onto the table, trying to get to the fruit bowl.

Narrowing his eyes, he pushed the bowl away from the clawed hand. "I know you have it, you were always paranoid. You would also shirk your responsibility, which is probably why we are friends."

"Well, I don't have the map, as you probably guessed. Or I wouldn't be here right now, with _you_."

Raito's wild laughter rang in the house, "So you didn't have the map and the Fates decided to pair you up with me, eh? Who did they ask you to kill?"

"Noah Jones."

"Ah, the one who has been taking over all the computer companies? I might do it…after we find the map."

Ryuk shrugged, still eyeing the bowl. Sighing, Raito pushed the bowl forward, waiting till Ryuk was done plundering the fruit before asking his question. "Who has it?"

"Rem does, do you remember her?"

With a wistful sigh, he murmured, "How could I not? You and she were two peas in a pod. Wherever you went, she did too. Always lecturing me about how I should cut my hair, or wear my bandana in a certain way. I assume she has the map?"

"Last time I checked she did, she also said she had to go to the human world. To finish Jealous's last wish."

"He's dead." It was more a statement than question. "Which human was it?" Instead of resentment in his eyes, it was more bewilderment. Jealous was one of the best and stuck more to his job than watching humans, quite afraid of death, even though he was a Death God himself.

"Misa Amane, at least, that's what Rem said. She should be with her right now, so we find one, and we find the other!" Ryuk was happily hopping from one foot to the other, like a satisfied child.

"I think my sister mentioned something about her, she's a model, or at least in the eyes of the public."

Quickly taking out his cell phone and flipping it open, he dialed Sayu's number.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice chirped on the other end.

"Sayu, this is Raito. You're attending some photo shoot of Misa Amane, right?" Without even waiting for her response, he plundered on. "Where is it?"

Giggling girlishly, she replied, "Right in front of the Toh University. You should see the crowd, who knew she had so many fans."

"Alright, I'll see you later. If there's a riot because someone wanted her water bottle, I want you to get out of there."

"Oh please, there's not going to be a riot over a water bottle. They sell those things on EBay."

With a roll of his eyes, he said affectionately, "Bye."

Grabbing his coat, he called out "We have to get to Toh University. It's only a few minutes away."

When Ryuk refused to budge, he called out teasingly, "Rem is going to be there."

And so he walked out the door without looking back, knowing that Ryuk would be following him.

&&

"That's a wrap! You did great today Misa!" called out the camera man, as he started putting away the tripod.

Full lips saturated in lip gloss quirked into a cute smile as Misa nodded.

She stepped carefully off the statue as her fans started to crowd around her.

She rewarded them with a slight style as she started signing photos.

Soon though, the fans were asked to leave by her publicist since she has just finished a long photo shoot.

As she was being led away however, she saw a flash of light brown hair, highlighted with strands of gold.

Gaping a bit, she broke away from her publicist and approached the owner of the hair.

"Excuse me mister, but what shampoo do you use? Your hair is simply gorgeous!"

Twirling her own hair coyly, she blinked up at the stranger.

Amber eyes stared down amusedly down at her as a smooth voice said, "I don't think my hair's very gorgeous. It's actually quite dry."

Misa was gaping again. Forget about his hair, this-this _stranger_ was gorgeous! Thrusting her hand out, she stammered, "H-Hi, I'm Misa Amane! Do you believe in true love at first sight?"

A light eyebrow was arched as he shook the outstretched hand, "Raito Yagami. I do believe in true love, even though you hear all these stories about spouses cheating on each other. But I don't believe in true love at first sight, no."

Disappointed, Misa pulled her hand back. "Well, I'll have you know that you can fall in love with just one look!" She said huffily. Smoothing down her velvet black skirt, she said, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Her heartbeat started to accelerate as she stared at Raito nervously.

He felt his eyes widen, as he murmured, "let me think about it."

His eyes shifted to Misa's side, where Rem was standing. Biting his lip slightly, he hoped that Rem remembered the code. He started to subtly make gestures with his hand.

_Follow me._

_**Naimo! You came back! And you have Ryuk too, have you been spoiling him? I can smell fruit on him.**_

_We can talk later, just follow me._

_**If it's that important to you, ok. I bet the Fates put you up to this.**_

He turned his eyes back down to Misa, and said "I'm not looking for a relationship right now. But we could be friends if you wish to."

Her eyes sparkled as she grinned, "Of course! Whatever you're comfortable with! But I will try to get you to fall for me, just you wait!"

Raito nodded, barely hearing what she was saying, his thoughts on how to tell Rem what was going on.

"I have to go now, my mother expects me to be home for dinner." He started to walk away without even saying goodbye.

&&

Misa turned to Rem, eyes wide, "Hey Rem, did Jealous fall in love with me too, just from one glance?"

She clasped her hands to her chest as she sighed wistfully, "I love you, Raito Yagami, and I'll make sure that you soon will love me too."

**Uh, am I the only one freaked out by how devoted Misa was to Raito? Anyways, to the one who asked, yup, their new CD is coming out this April. I want to preorder it soo bad. And to those who asked questions, the future chapters should answer your questions soon enough.**

**Thanks to:**

**LandUnderWave, 5 O'clock Somewhere, Fallan Phantem, Hao is hot, Lina Ichigo, littlekittykat, zeynel, Flaylda, and Yeyana Valentine.**

**You guys are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're allowed free reign?"

CHOMP.

"I suppose it went unsaid, but yes. It's their way of saying their sorry I suppose."

CHOMP.

"Rem, stop that. You're worse than Ryuk." He eyed the spittle on the ground with disgust.

Pointy teeth were pulled in a grin.

"How did you get away from Misa anyway? You _are_ bound you know."

"Ah, I told her I needed some fresh air. So what are you going to do next?" The whole entire apple disappeared as she swallowed what was left of it.

"She believed you? She seemed a lot brighter to me."

"Stop being so tough on her, she's nicer than some of your precious Drifters. Still though, what will you do? We all remember what you did last time, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen again."

"We do their dirty work; can you blame us for being the way we are? Besides," he said more softly, "if I did become captain, things would've changed. And things will be different now; I know what I'm capable of." He shot her a wink.

"Heh, you were such a stuck up ass back than. You're still a stuck up ass actually."

"And you're as charming as ever. You should go; I bet Misa is waiting for you."

"Misa will find out soon, you should tell her before that. Because I stick by what I said last time. You kill her, I kill you."

"Don't worry; I care about her, but not that way. It's just that I can't stand her sometimes, but I still care for her on some level."

"Good to hear Naimo. And about the map…good luck."

&&

Slim fingers skimmed the map, every now and than pinning a colored needle onto the flat surface.

"So you're serious about finding the map?"

Raito snorted, "Since when am I not serious?"

"But what do you need it for?" Ryuk flitted around the room, just enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"Wouldn't hurt to have it now, I'm going to need it anyway when I'm captain and trying to catch the rogues." He finally removed his pale, hovering hand from the map.

His sharp eyes studied the map for a while, before pointing to the middle of the map. The spot he was pointing to was surrounded by colored pins.

"So that's the spot?" Ryuk peered down.

"If what Rem and you told me, it should be. That's the spot where most of the Shinigamis "accidentally" drop their Death Note, just to get attached to a human." He rolled his eyes. "Really, do most of them even think that humans will believe them? And even if they did, even help them find the map? Or even pieces of it?"

Ryuk twitched a little, "Before you go on a rant, you should probably figure out how to get into that building. What's it called anyway? It looks pretty fancy, by human standards."

"The Yotsuba Corps".

&&

"Ah, it is lovely to see, Mr. Jones," said an oily voice.

Dark black eyes glared at the simpering man in front of him.

"Same to you, Higuchi," he replied icily.

He turned around and faced the rest of the board. "You all know what I'm here for."

He inwardly sneered at the panicked look on their faces. "But…I'm willing to let your company go, if you give me what I want."

For the first time since he had ever been in the Yotsuba building, he sat down. "I want to talk business now. I know you have the map."

His eyes glinted under his uncommon colored hair, which was the color of blood red.

"I know you have it. And I want it."

**Sorry for the late update. It's just that a lot of tests are coming up. But now its break, so I'll probably be able to update more frequently.**

**Thanks to:**

**DarkAngelKisses, Silis, Mayaiko, littlekittykat, Fallan Phantem, Hao if hot, Yeyana Valentine**

**It's always nice to know people read what you write.**


End file.
